1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element that connects two circuits, and particularly to an inductor bridge including an inductance component, and an electronic device including the inductor bridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a small electronic device such as a mobile terminal, in a case in which such a device is provided with mounting circuit members such as a plurality of substrates in a housing, as disclosed in International Publication No. 2005/114778, for example, the mounting circuit members are connected by a flexible flat cable.
In a conventional electronic device including a plurality of substrates that are connected to each other by a flat cable, the substrate includes thereon an electronic component, as needed, to configure a circuit in substrate unit, and the flat cable is simply used as a wiring that connects the substrates to each other.
In such an electronic device provided with the mounting circuit members such as a plurality of substrates, an inductor required for a circuit, for example, is provided by mounting a chip inductor on the substrates or by forming a conductor pattern of an inductor on the substrates.
However, in a structure in which a chip inductor is mounted on a substrate, the substrate cannot be thin, which becomes a factor that obstructs a reduction in size of the entire electronic device. On the other hand, in a structure (hereinafter referred to as “pattern inductor”) in which a conductor pattern forms an inductor, an area required for a circuit on the substrate is relatively large, which becomes a factor that obstructs the reduction in size of the electronic device.
Obviously, while any of the chip inductor and the pattern inductor, if a conductive pattern to be formed is miniaturized, can achieve the reduction in size of the electronic device, this causes some problems such that Equivalent Series Resistance (ESR) is increased or that Q value is decreased.